Video Call : Japan Germany
by kRieZt
Summary: sebuah percakapan singkat antara Tachibana Kippei dan Tezuka Kunimitsu yang terhubung lewat Video Call. perbedaan jarak dan waktu tidak lagi menyulitkan mereka untuk berkomunikasi...


**VIDEO CALL : Japan - Germany**

Pairing : Tachibana Kippei/Tezuka Kunimitsu

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : boy"s love! don't like, don't read!

* * *

Salju mulai turun di daratan Tokyo. Udara dingin meliputi seluruh kota, bahkan seluruh negeri. Jepang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin bulan ini. Jalanan di kota sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup salju. Menjelang malam, tidak akan banyak orang yang berjalan-jalan di luar. Mereka memilih berada di rumah untuk menghangatkan diri. Seperti yang dilakukan Tachibana Kippei di flat-nya.

Secangkir cokelat panas menemaninya melewati malam yang dingin, sendirian. Ya, dia sendirian di kediaman sederhananya itu. Laki-laki berusia 19 tahun itu sebenarnya sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menghubunginya via online. Setelah terpisah saat mereka lulus SMA, mereka hanya bisa terhubung sesekali. Kadang dia akan menghubungi orang itu via telepon atau pesan singkat. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan perkuliahan. Dan kebetulan malam ini mereka berdua punya waktu cukup banyak. Chatting dengan webcam adalah cara yang paling ampuh bagi mereka untuk melepas rindu.

_Ping…_

Tachibana mendengar suara dari pengeras suara di komputernya. Pada layarnya sudah terlihat _window chat_ dengan user nickname "Tez". Setelah meneguk separuh cokelat panasnya, dia langsung duduk di depan komputernya dan mulai mengetik.

_~Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Tezuka.~_

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, orang di seberang sana pun menjawabnya…

_~Nyalakan webcam-mu, Tachibana.~_

Melihat ini, Tachibana tersenyum. Ternyata Tezuka Kunimitsu yang sekarang sudah berada di Jerman, tidak lagi bersabar untuk melihatnya meski hanya melalui webcam. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Tachibana langsung mengaktifkannya. Dia memasang headphone dan bersiap berbicara dengan kekasihnya yang berada jauh di sana.

Yang membuat keduanya bertambah bahagia adalah mereka akan berbicara jarak jauh sambil bertatap muka lewat layar monitor masing-masing…

"Apa webcam-mu bermasalah, Tezuka? Jelaskah gambarnya?"

"Ya, di sini cukup jelas. Aku bisa melihatmu, Tachibana."

"Di sana masih terang. Pukul berapa sekarang di sana?"

"Hmm…masih jam 1 siang di sini. Bagaimana di sana?"

"Sekarang sudah pukul 8.30 malam. Dan kau tahu, Tezuka? Tokyo bersalju."

"Benarkah? Di sini masih terasa udara dinginnya saja, belum terlihat saljunya."

Sementara itu, Tezuka Kunimitsu yang berada di Berlin, tampaknya tidak berkedip menatap layar laptopnya. Dia rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya, Tachibana Kippei. Hubungan mereka dari awal selalu terpisahkan jarak. Mereka tidak pernah satu sekolah, mereka tidak pernah satu klub tenis. Dan sekarang, mereka pun memasuki dunia perkuliahan yang berbeda. Tezuka sudah bertekad akan meneruskan cita-citanya sebagai pemain tenis professional di Jerman. Dan dia senang, Tachibana mendukung keinginannya ini.

"Ne, Tezuka. Kalau di sana masih siang, apa kau tidak ada kelas jam segini?"

"Aku bolos di jam pertama, Tachibana."

"Heee…demi bisa berbicara denganku? Benar-benar anak nakal ya."

"Kau duluan yang menjanjikanku, Tachibana. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mencari cara untuk menepati janji itu."

"Kau bicara seperti itu seakan kita tidak akan punya waktu lagi untuk berbicara seperti ini, Tezuka. Kalau kau memang ada keperluan, kita bisa lakukan lain kali. Iya kan?"

"Tapi…aku inginnya sekarang…"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Jangan sedih donk. Aku jadi ikutan sedih melihatmu langsung murung begitu."

Tanpa sadar, satu tangan Tezuka terangkat dan menyentuh pinggiran monitornya. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Tachibana. Sudah ada berapa lama mereka tidak berkomunikasi secara langsung seperti ini? Saking lamanya, rasa rindu pun tidak akan bisa terbayarkan meski mereka sudah bisa bertatap muka seperti ini. Tachibana dari jauh bisa merasakan betapa bergejolaknya perasaan Tezuka yang sangat merindukannya.

"Kau sehat, sayang?"

"Hn. Kau?"

"Doakan semoga aku tidak kena pilek di musim dingin ini, Tezuka."

"Bodoh. Sudah tahu musim dingin, lakukan sesuatu untuk menghangatkanmu lah!"

"Akan lebih baik jika kau berada di sini denganku. Hehehe…"

"…"

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Diam!"

Tachibana paling senang menggoda Tezuka. Walau mantan kapten klub tenis Seigaku itu terkenal sebagai orang yang keras dan pendiam, hanya Tachibana yang bisa membuatnya sedikit melunak. Bertahun-tahun mereka berhubungan, segala macam proses yang menyulitkan pun sudah dilalui Tachibana demi bisa memenangkan hati seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu. Di matanya, sekarang, Tezuka sudah tidak lagi kaku dari yang dulu dikenalnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pelatihanmu di sana, Tezuka? Ada perkembangan apa? Atau mungkin kau sedang dalam proses mengikuti sebuah turnamen?"

"Ya. Bulan depan aku akan menikuti turnamen tenis antar kampus di Berlin. Lawan di sini berat-berat."

"Bersyukurlah kau sudah pernah melewati banyak pertandingan yang menyulitkan semasa sekolah dulu. Lawan seberat apa pun, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewatinya, Tezuka."

"Aku berharap kau ada di sana menonton pertandinganku, Tachibana."

"Aku tidak mau menonton."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau bilang alasannya."

"…"

"Hehehe…"

"Jawab atau aku putuskan koneksinya."

"Kau yakin mau dengar, Tezuka?"

"Sejak kapan sih aku tidak pernah mendengar kata-katamu?"

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu dulu, Tezuka."

"Apa?"

"Angkat tanganmu ke arah webcam-mu."

Bingung, Tezuka pun tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh kekasihnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, melebarkan jari-jarinya, kemudian didekatkan ke lensa kameranya. Sementara di monitor, Tachibana melihat telapak tangan Tezuka seperti sedang menempel di monitor. Dia pun langsung menempelkan tangannya juga ke monitornya sendiri, seperti sedang meraih tangan Tezuka.

"Aku seperti sedang menempelkan tanganku ke tanganmu, Tezuka."

"…Iya."

"Dengan begini, aku merasa bisa lebih dekat denganmu. "

"Tachibana…"

"Tezuka."

"Ya?"

"Jika kau sudah lolos sampai ke seleksi paling tinggi di sana, aku akan terbang langsung ke Jerman demi bisa menonton pertandinganmu."

"…?"

"Kau bilang akan menjadi petenis professional di sana. Aku yakin jenjang karirmu di dunia tenis tidak sampai di pertandingan antar kampus. Kau pasti punya impian yang lebih dari itu kan, Tezuka?"

"Bagaimana…kau tahu…?"

"Kau itu orang yang sangat berambisi. Siapa sangka sih orang sependiam dirimu punya keinginan kuat?"

"…"

"Aku yakin kau pasti bertambah kuat sekarang. Aku, juga lawan-lawanmu dulu, pasti akan bangga melihat perkembanganmu. Jika kau sudah sampai pada pertandingan bertaraf internasional, aku akan mengajak semua pesaingmu untuk berangkat menonton pertandinganmu itu."

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji."

"Aku…ingin memegang tanganmu juga, Tachibana."

Sekarang giliran Tachibana yang mendekatkan tangannya ke lensa kamera, dan Tezuka yang menyentuh telapak tangan Tachibana melewati layar laptopnya. Tezuka merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir melalui ujung-ujung jari tangannya. Sesuatu yang menenangkannya, sesuatu yang menyemangatinya. Dia sempat memejamkan mata sebentar, merasakan getaran itu menguasai dirinya.

"Tezuka."

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"…"

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melakukannya, Tachibana?"

"Cium aku, dari layar laptopmu."

"Eh?"

Tidak melihat bagaimana bingungnya Tezuka di layar monitor, Tachibana langsung melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit aneh tapi ini tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh keduanya sampai kapan pun. Dia memejamkan matanya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke lensa kamera. Seketika itu juga, Tezuka langsung tanggap dan melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Tachibana tadi. Seperti sedang mencium orang sungguhan, Tezuka pun langsung mencium Tachibana lewat layar laptopnya.

Walau hanya sebentar saja mereka melakukannya, hal ini bisa langsung menggetarkan hati masing-masing. Rasa rindu itu semakin bergejolak. Tachibana sangat rindu untuk bisa memanjakan Tezuka. Dan begitu pula Tezuka yang sangat rindu akan besarnya perhatian dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Keduanya tidak sabar ingin mengakhiri jarak yang terlalu jauh ini…

"Tachibana…"

"Ya?"

"Aku…ingin pulang…"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin cepat pulang, hm?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Hahaha…aku tidak bilang begitu lho, Tezuka."

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu denganmu."

"Aku akan sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba. Sudah mulai jenuh di sana?"

"Hmm…"

"Hey, bicaralah, sayang. Aku gemas melihatmu bingung, kau tahu?"

"Apa sih?"

Tachibana hanya bisa tertawa melihat Tezuka sedikit salah tingkah. Mereka harus benar-benar bersabar menunggu waktu di mana mereka akan dipertemukan kembali. Ketika waktu itu tiba, maka tidak akan ada lagi jarak pemisah atau perantara macam ini yang menghalangi mereka melepas rindu…

~the end~

A/N : minna, konnichiwa! Udah lama banget saya gak nulis di sini. saya kangen berat sama pairing ini. makanya saya mau nulis tentang mereka. selamat menikmati ya. ditunggu review dan komennya ^^


End file.
